all i can take!
by Natatianyappyx3
Summary: 4 years, 4 long years daisuke had been locked within dark sleeping. the pain riku whent through while he was gone. her soul almost broken. but then... complete i think i was 10 when i wrote this.


**2 years ago**

"Don't you dare Hiwatari!" Daisuke screamed.

"Than let me lock away Dark!"

"I can't do that!"

"Than say goodbye to you're beloved Harada Riku." Hiwatari held up a dagger to Riku and slowly started the slitting process.

"Why are you doing this!"

"…"

"Answer me Hiwatari!"

:That brats not in control Daisuke, its Krad.:

Krad slit half of Riku's poor throaght. Blood gushing down her chest to her white blouse like tube top red was the color of half the cloth, the only thing that rung in poor Daisuke's head was her cry for his help.

"DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"RIKUUUUUUU!" daisuke screamed and ran to her tears gushing from his eyes. But was forced back with Krad's force field surrounding her and himself.

"If you won't let me fight Dark, than I'll have to bring him out myself." Krad held out two fingers like he was about to use a ninjas attack and said, "Lock him away to Darks will!" Daisuke stays asleep within dark as long Dark wants and whenever.

Daisuke landed on the ground and the last thing he saw, felt and heard was his dear Riku, crying over him.

"I love you." Riku said. daisuke is now asleep dark heard what she said. why I said that comes later

**2 years later**

Risa Harada sat in front of the TV looking at dark, screaming for his heart in her mind. "MY MOUSY-KUN!"

"Risa it's been 2 years and I think you've finally lost it," Riku Harada lay against the wall off her twin sister's bed room. Arms folded, laughter in her eyes. They may have been twins but at the same time they were total opposites. That's why she begged her parents for her own bedroom. Too much dark, her sister's room was covered in dark! Dark this, Dark that, It was all Dark!

"It's not my fault he's the hottest guy on the planet!" Riku looked away, the laughter gone, sadness replaced the feeling.

"Niwa-kun," she whispered. It had also been 2 years since she last saw her beloved Daisuke Niwa. Or, as she called him 'Niwa-kun' She knew he was Dark and she knew Dark loved her, but than why hadn't her beloved Niwa-Kun returned to her? She didn't love him back? research Had Dark taken over his body again, but maybe this time for good? She didn't know what to think. she missed the end of Krad's speech.

**Riku p.o.v.**

I wanted to embrace his warm smile, eyes, voice, but mostly… him.

I loved him but Dark wouldn't give him back to me! All I could do was hate him for that. I thought about stopping by his house but… but…,

"Oh my gosh! RIKU he's coming! He's coming!" my sister screamed interrupting my thought (I couldn't think of a but)

I ran to the Window and started screaming at Dark.

"You took him from me! Let him go! Let him go!" most gals would break out in tears at that point, but I was a tough cookie. Unless I got my way I wasn't giving up. I was gonna get my Niwa-Kun back Then and there!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Let who go?" asked Dark.

"Daisuke-Kun!" She screamed at his light headedness or that's what she thought of him

"Don't yell at him! Dark did nothing wrong!" After hearing her sister's words riku broke out in tears. She heard her sister walk nearer and nearer, by the time she reached her destination Riku trough her the other way.

"Don't you get it! Every time Dark kissed me, Daisuke always appeared!" dark Zoomed down and covered her mouth before she said anything else. She struggled desperately to leave his grip. It had been as easy as she thought to get his hand off her. not so easy, was what she thought incase you were wondering. "Dark's DNA lies within my Daisuke! And while you see you're beloved Dark, my Daisuke is locked away!" Riku ran as fast as possible to her room. The only thing left behind were tears still falling and wet ground.

SMACK "That's for breaking my sisters heart!" SMACK "And that's for breaking mine!" Risa exclaimed and ran after her elder sister.

:She does love Daisuke.: dark thought and ran after the two girls. Risa was running into her sister's room as dark left her room. And ran into Riku's.

"Riku?" asked 'Dark' Riku turned her head and gave him a disgusted, hated, saddened look at first but than it changed at the falling figure behind her.

"Daisuke!" Riku and Risa's eyes grew wide at the site of their friend and Riku's loved one.

"I'll leave now." Risa left shut and locked the door. Riku lied next to Niwa-kun and brushed his hair out of his closed eyes.

"un…" Daisuke struggled to get up. But eventually did so.

"Riku?" he asked, he couldn't tell if the teen in front of him was Riku. Not only was it blurry but she was older too. Riku's short brown hair had slightly grown out, she had on a blue tie die bandana, shiny black tube top which read "punk it!" black Minnie skirt, white knee socks and black heels. That couldn't be his Riku.

"Yeah Niwa-Kun?"

It was his Riku! But how it didn't look like her. His thoughts were interrupted by riku pulling him in. daisuke ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her very deeply. But unfortunately Riku couldn't resist him and made the already passionate kiss 10 times stronger. Minute's after, daisuke's lungs grabbed dear air.

"He, he." Riku giggled. Daisuke pulled her into his chest, Riku curled into a small but warm ball.

"I love you Niwa-Kun."

"I love you too Riku,"


End file.
